


Mi Amore

by closetfangirl98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Only Relationship, Smut, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfangirl98/pseuds/closetfangirl98
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been sleeping together, no strings attached. What will happen when feelings make an appearence?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 76
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione's head bumped continuously against a shelf making rattling sounds in the ministry’s supply closet. Little light entered the closet but Hermione could clearly make out Draco Malfoy’s face as he fucked her. His rhythm was brutal and his thrusts powerful. Hermione was perched on a ledge, her face pressed against Malfoy's neck. His hands were on her hips, pinning her while his cock moved in and out of her. Hermione moaned as he alternated his speed, her nails raking against his back.

"Fuck, Granger you are a dirty slut. Couldn't wait for the night to get railed, had to drag me here." he said pulling off of her.

Hermione groaned. She has been so close. She could see his dick covered in her arousal. It did nothing to dampen her mood.

"If I hadn't fucked you I would have killed you. You got on my nerves in today's meeting. "

She replied and pushed Draco till he was sitting on a dusty chair. Hermione straddled him and rubbed her slit on his cock, coating it with her wetness further. He closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat. His one hand came up to her breast and rolled a nipple between his fingers while the other was at her hip encouraging her moments. The slow rhythm while his dick wasn't even inside her was making them both crazy.

For Draco the vision of Hermione Granger grinding on his dick like a wanton whore was an aphrodisiac in itself. But he couldn't take it any longer. She hadn't come and he wouldn't last long if she continued doing this. Their quickie was turning into a full blown fuck session. To take charge in his own hands he lifted her a little and pushed her down on himself shearing his dick in her warm and tight cunt.

She screamed out, his action not being anticipated by her, but she soon started bouncing. Her breasts jiggled and he was mesmerised as always. Hermione Granger wasn't the craziest witch he had slept with but she was the one who enjoyed it the most. Everything he did with her was explosive. He placed his hand on her clit and started rubbing because he knew he could come any time soon. Her moans got louder and her breaths came shorter.

"Ugh, Malfoy yes just like that. Rub it a little... Harder." she came loudly, he muscles spasming around his ready to burst dick. Malfoy's cock twitched. He started furiously thrusting upwards racing towards his own orgasm. She was coming down from her high when his orgasm hit and she orgasmed again, shouting at the top of her voice. Good thing he had the sense to silence the cupboard beforehand.

They were both coated in sheen of sweat, fluids running down where their bodies were joined but they didn't dare move. Both were breathing heavily having orgasms with such force they needed some moments to collect themselves. Hermione got going first, standing up from his lap and looking for her bra and blouse in the closet. Her skirt was still on even if a little askew. Draco remained sitting, his spent shaft out on display, his trousers on his ankles and his shirt strewn somewhere around. He watched her get ready with hooded eyes.

"We can't meet today." He finally said standing up and zipping his pant.

Hermione who was dressed and trying to right her hair turned to face him.

"And why is that?"

"I have to be somewhere."

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could have made plans. It's Friday. Am I supposed to spend it doing nothing?" she glared at him while he buttoned his shirt.

Draco was sure hearing what he was going to do would make her run for the hills. So he was being purposely vague.

Hermione couldn't believe how he was able to get on her nerves so easily. She really shouldn't be making such a big deal about not spending the night together.

"Whatever just inform me early the next time you have something to do." she said before she could hear him berating her for caring. She didn't want to be in his presence because she didn't want to analyze the feelings she felt whenever he was around and not shagging her. She gathered her wand and got out of the room without a backward glance. Draco's murmured good bye which remained unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione didn't know what she was supposed to be doing tonight now. She could take a long bath and relax with a book. After all this was what she did every weekend before they got occupied shagging Draco Malfoy in secret. With the office hours dwindling, her plans for the night seemed better by the second. By the time she reached home she was positively looking forward to a date with a copy of 'A hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy', a book she was only reading during break hours in the office. She really was craving some 'me time' now, to lay back and relax.

When Hermione reached her flat that she shared with Ginny she found her roommate getting ready to head out.

"Any plans for tonight Hermione?" Ginny asked as she put on blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing much Ginny, I am just going to spend it on the couch."

Ginny frowned. "Why don't you come with us tonight? Harry is taking me to this chic new restaurant that opened in Diagon."

"I really wouldn't want to crash your date. What would Harry think? "Hermione asked scandalized. She couldn't ruin the perfect date Harry must have planned.

"He would think it's a great idea." came the reply from none other than one of her best friend Harry James Potter as he entered the living room from the floo. He dusted his blazer and continued.

"Hermione it's been months we spent a weekend together."

Hermione knew she had cut a lot of time she used to spend with friends to accommodate the illicit affair she was having with Malfoy. But Harry voicing it made her feel extremely guilty. She had been meeting them at office but the once a week lunch breaks were dwindling. Outside the office her social calendar was full trying to find ways to keep the masses unaware of what she was up-to.

"We would really like you to come. This restaurant has amazing Italian."Ginny piped in coming to stand next to Harry. They both looked so good together. Hermione felt something akin to envy seeing how her friends have found love so early in life.

"I do love Italian." she conceded as a grin broke Ginny's face. Ginny led her by the hand to help her get ready while Harry made himself comfortable on the sofa to wait.

Il Primo's exterior looked extremely fancy and the thought that she was intruding fleeted across Hermione's mind. But Ginny's smile and her continued excitement at having Hermione there abated that thought.

The interior was as sophisticated as the exterior with a matte colour scheme. The lighting was low to give an intimate vibe and the stage had live jazz playing. The maitre d' appeared in front of Harry.

"Table booked under Harry Potter" Harry spoke. The maitre d' didn't show any sign of being affected of being face to face with the 'Boy who lived', so a professional place as well.

The party of three was led to their table. They got seated and had a menu presented to them. They placed their orders and leaned back to enjoy the ambience.

The evening went flawlessly thereafter. Hermione got to know the recent developments in her friend's life while also sharing hers. Hermione felt carefree and light headed.

They were sharing jokes, reminiscing about the past and overall having great fun. As the desserts rolled in she told so to Ginny and harry.

"I had a lot of fun guys." Hermione said fighting off a smile at a joke Harry had just made.

"Likewise Hermione, I told you, you shouldn't neglect your friends." Harry quipped.

"Yes, we love to hear all about the changes you are bringing in for the magical creatures." Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

Hermione leaned over to hit her lightly on the arm having gone on a rather elaborate description of the new Elf Rehabilitation law she had drafted.

They finished their meals, settled the bill and got up to head out.

"I want to go to the bathroom real quick" Ginny said and motioned Hermione to follow her.

"Meet us at the floo Harry." Hermione instructed Harry as she followed Ginny.

As they made their way towards the bathroom Hermione looked around and saw various couples enjoying their evening. Hermione wholly agreed that the restaurant was perfect to take someone out on a special day. Harry treated Ginny with such exciting things, always looking to make her feel special. Once again Hermione's heart stuttered a bit thinking she didn't have anything like this.

As they reached near the bathroom, on a corner booth that was made to provide privacy to the occupants, she saw a familiar face enjoying their evening.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she saw none other than her secret fuck buddy, Draco Malfoy, out on what looked like a very romantic date. Seated across him was a very attractive woman. Her hair blonde, matching his were intricately arranged on her head in a fashionable manner.

"Looks like Malfoy's out on date with Astoria Greengrass." Ginny said as she saw Hermione had stopped walking.

Hermione resumed her walk towards the bathroom lest Ginny think too much of her stopping to practically gape at their table. Hermione knew Astoria Greengrass as the PR Manager of Chudley Cannons, the team Ron was currently a keeper for. She hadn't seen her though. Astoria looked like a vision and heaviness settled in Hermione's heart.

As Ginny used the stall, Hermione was lost in her thoughts. Malfoy and she had decided that they were allowed to date someone until they got serious with the said person. That meant dating and kissing was acceptable but anything further should be done only after ending their sex-only relationship.

So Hermione knew this might be the first date (the word left a bitter taste in Hermione's mouth) they had gone on. To think he had blown their plans off, plans they had stuck since the beginning of the 'relationship' to go out on a date didn't sit right with Hermione.

Had he been dating on the side all this while? But when would he get the time to, they were practically spending all free moments together?

Her emotions felt jumbled because really she shouldn't be thinking this hard. Draco hadn't really done anything terrible, right? This was all within the rules they had set up but then why did at the end of this beautiful evening Hermione felt wretched?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_3 months earlier_

Draco looked at the questioning face of Hermione Granger and felt his hands clench into a fist. It had been half a year they had been working together, Draco as the coordinator for the magical law department and Hermione Granger as a policy maker for the magical beasts division. She made laws regarding magical creatures and he helped her by drafting the law in a way that increased it's chances of being passed. Therefore they were made to interact far more than both of them liked.

It was after office hours but Draco was stuck trying to reason with Hermione Granger about the Elf Fair Wage program. He didn’t understand why she couldn’t get it in her thick head that upfront presenting the wizarding world, a law that made them pay their elves was never going to work.

“How can you be so sure Malfoy, that this law won’t be passed. It’s necessary and should have honestly been into existence for a long time.” Hermione was ranting, going off on a self righteous tirade without taking into account how to manoeuvre change in a stuffy bureaucracy.

Her eyes shone with fierceness, she was pacing around her office. Her hair were in disarray, a pen (something she was adamant on using instead of ministry quills) holding a messy bun. Tendrils of her honey brown hair flying as she rounded on him. A finger pointed in his direction.

Not for the first time, Draco thought how it would feel to kiss Hermione Granger, to take that plump bottom lip of hers in his mouth.

“Malfoy are you even listening? Honestly, what a mess. The policy needs to be sent to my department head next week and you are now blocking it.” Hermione said effectively taking out Draco from his reverie and reinforcing why he couldn’t stand her. She just didn’t listen to reason.

“Granger, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you nut this policy in this form will never make into law.” Draco stated matter of factly.

Granger slumped down in a chair and rested her head on her hands atop the table top.

“Then what should I do?” she asked dejectedly.

“I don’t know maybe focus on some mistreatment they face before suggesting such a big change.” Draco supplied helpfully.

Hermione raised her head and a thoughtful expression made its way on her face.

“I guess I can first try to rehabilitate the elves from violent households. We can even use Dobby as an example, seeing how he saved Harry and since has huge public sympathy attached.” Hermione grew more excited as the plan formed in her head. She looked towards Draco for approval.

“Yes, I guess that could work.” Draco replied and watched a huge grin split her face.

Draco who was sitting on the adjacent chair found his arms full of a very elated Hermione Granger. She had hugged him. Her arms were on his back and her hair on his face. Within seconds she pulled back an embarrassed blush staining her cheek.

Draco didn’t know what overcame him but he leaned forward and kissed her, her eyes widened but she started responding. Her soft lips moved against his in perfect motion. But too soon, for Draco’s liking, she pulled back.

“What are you doing Malfoy?” she asked, her voice high pitched as if she wasn’t kissing him just a moment earlier. Honestly, she needed to get off her high horse.

“You made me stay in office, to figure out the problem with your policy. I guess I need to be compensated.” He said in a mocking tone.

A loud sound reverberated through the office. The bint had slapped him. Annoyance coursed through him and he pulled her forcefully by her hands till she straddled him on his chair. Everything happened so fast, she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Her mouth opened in a gasp and Draco took that moment to kiss her again, plunging his tongue in her mouth.

While the previous kiss had been almost sweet, this one was decidedly not. Draco aggressively entwined his tongue with Hermione’s. Having gotten over the shock, she was fighting for dominance as much as Malfoy.

Draco took out the pen from Hermione’s hair allowing it to flow down her back. He promptly threaded his fingers into it. Granger on the other hand had opened the top buttons on his shirt. As they came up for air, he started kissing down her neck. He bit down on a pulse point garnering a moan from Hermione.

She had her hands in his hair and was pulling at it forcefully. Draco was sure she could feel his erection in this position. Confirming his thought she started moving her hips in such a way that she rubbed her erection just right. Draco couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips.

He picked her up and deposited her on the table. Stepping between her legs, he slid her pencil skirt upwards. Her creamy thighs came into view along with her knickers that had a wet spot at the crotch.

He kissed her again and his hands sneaked under her knickers. He started rubbing her clit, making her hands on his shoulder dig forcefully.

“Tell me stop Granger” Draco rasped as he stopped kissing her to trail kisses along her jaw.

"Don't you dare stop Malfoy." Granger bit back her hand coming to rub his cock through his trousers. He pulled down her knickers to get better access to her clit.

His ministrations on her clit faltered as she opened his pants to take out his dick.

"I knew you would not give up control even in the bedroom." Draco said as he enjoyed the dainty hands of Hermione rubbing him.

"Think about me in the bedroom often Malfoy." Hermione spread the precum leaking from the tip across the shaft and bit on his neck.

Draco needed to take back control fast or he would come like a teenager just by the hand job Granger was giving him. He removed her hands from his appendage and twisted it to hold it behind her back.

"Enough foreplay, I think you are ready to get fucked."

Hermione just moaned in response. Draco took his dick in his hand and rubbed it across her folds getting it soaked in her juices. When he couldn't take any longer he pushed his shaft inside her cunt slowly.

Her cunt was snug like a glove around his shaft. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Hermione.

"Tell me if it hurts you anytime." Draco assured a pinch faced Hermione. He Released her hands which came to rest on his clothed chest.

"Shut up and start moving Malfoy, I need the friction." Hermione urged him.

All the resolve to start slowly vanished as he started moving inside her with long powerful thrusts. Hermione started moaning.

"Move faster." she commanded and his hips followed her order snapping faster.

They were both clothed above the waist. Only his pants and boxers were around his ankle and her skirt bunched up to her waist. He did manage remove her knickers which dangled on one of her heels.

Her hands in his hair pulled his hand down for a kiss. She broke the kiss to scream at a particular hard thrust he made that surely hit the G spot.

Draco looked down to see the exquisite sight of his cock moving inside Hermione Granger's cunt. He was mesmerised. The sounds she was making would make him spill his load in his warm cunt before she got off.

To ensure she orgasmed he brought his hands to rub once again at her folds.

"Yes don't stop Draco."

He didn't plan on anytime soon. Her breaths were getting shorter, he knew she would come any time soon.

He licked her earlobe and whispered "Come for me Hermione."

And she did. Her inner muscles spasming around his cock making it impossible for him to hold back. He thrust a few more times before he too came with a loud grunt.

Draco didn't know what to do now. He was a little dazed. Hermione got off the table hastily, righted her skirt and started moving straight towards the floo. Draco opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to his mind and Granger vanished in a swirl of green flames out of her office without a backward glance.

Draco saw her knickers that must have fell from the heel during the shag and pocketed it as he went home.

Later that night he got a letter from Hermione telling how they just needed to blow off some steam and today shouldn't affect their professional relationship.

What she didn't know was that this was the start of their no string attached shagging situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be uploaded on next Friday given I am a little behind schedule on my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Present day_

Sleep came a little late to Hermione that night but by the morning she had decided that there really was nothing to be so vexed about. Whatever they had was temporary and Hermione shouldn't be letting the best years of her life go to waste. She was only 22 after all.

So she made up her mind to date a few people, to test out the waters. Afterall it had been a year since she went on a proper date after she and Ron broke up.

She cooked a hearty breakfast of pancake for herself. Ginny, like always, was spending her weekend at Harry's. Hermione often thought that they should just move in together given that Ginny spent more time at Harry's flat than she did in their's.

After the initial hookup with Draco that day in the office, several sessions followed. Once they accepted that they were bound to end up in a bed together, a schedule formed. They usually spent every night of the weekend together. With Ginny spending it with Harry it gave Hermione the perfect opportunity to sleep at Malfoy's without facing questions. They did have rendezvous in office closets or empty conference rooms from time to time.

Still not having the mental fortitude to face Malfoy, Hermione owled him to tell that she wouldn't be able to meet him for the rest of the weekend. Though she had made up her mind to go on a date with someone, she hadn't actually went on one. Hermione was sure she that put her on some kind of back foot.

Also she wasn't sure how Draco would behave. He hadn't told her about the date upfront. Would he tell her about it when they met next? Or would he behave like nothing at all, confirming Hermione's suspicion that he was going on dates during all this time?

So no matter how strengthened Hermione was in her resolve, that started dating will get rid of the awful feeling she felt, a niggling thought in her mind said that it won't.

Over the weekend Hermione tried to concentrate on things she had planned to complete but everything was taking far much time than it usually used to take.

On Monday morning as Hermione was getting ready for office, Ginny made her way from the floo. She was back from Harry's, freshly showered and sprightly as ever.

"Good morning Hermione. Why the sour face?" Ginny asked as she moved to the dining table and picked up an apple from the fruit basket.

Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet and replied "Nothing, Ginny just had a lot of office work to complete."

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Ginny said. Hermione could only roll her eyes at the fact that her friend was admonishing her using a muggle phrase she had taught her.

"You really need to live a little. Why are you drowning yourself in work even on weekends? Take that time to drown in some hot guy's eyes." Ginny continued.

Hermione mentally grimaced thinking what would Ginny think if she knew she was already drowning in somebody's eyes and that somebody was Malfoy.

Not getting enough reaction from her friend, Ginny leaned forward and snatched the copy of Prophet from Hermione's hands.

"Honestly you need to go on a date." Ginny said when she could look straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Well, then you would be glad to know that's exactly what I am about to do." Hermione replied not even needing to lie.

Ginny's face broke into a huge grin as she visibly grew excited.

"Oh that's great news. I could set you up with a very handsome man from work. I have an inkling that he's interested in you." Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione knew Ginny would be considerate enough to not set her up with someone she would instantly dislike.

"I guess that could work." Hermione replied.

"Good I will arrange it and let you know. Now I need to run for the ground practice or coach will be very pissed." Ginny shucked the remains of the apple she was eating in the dustbin and moved to her room to change. She would directly disapparate from the bedroom, having the wards set to let them both do it was very helpful.

Hermione finished her breakfast and flooed to the ministry. She was eager to go on a date before the weekend arrived so that she could gather the courage to see Malfoy when weekend came.

The day was going fine as Hermione's mind was a little at peace with the situation. She was going through the new bill she was supposed to working on when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Hermione said while looking up from her papers to see Ron Weasley enter her office.

"Ron you are back from the tour." she exclaimed closing her file and motioning the red headed man to sit on the seat in front of her desk.

"Yes, came back just this Friday." Ron said as he sat down.

"So how was it? Did your team win the series?"

"You wound me Hermione. I thought you would have been following the matches religiously through the Prophet." Ron dramatically put a hand on his heart.

"I actually did follow the matches, I was just giving you the opportunity to regale your tales in your own words. But I see you do not want it." Hermione replied her eyes shining with mirth.

It was so nice to be friends again with Ron. For two months after the breakup they hadn't known how to behave with each other. Harry had knocked back some sense into their heads and now they were even better friends they had ever been. The weight of unrequited feelings having lifted over once they tried their hand at a relationship.

They talked about their lives and other non consequential things one can only talk with their best friends for a while.

"Anyone you met on the tour you want to tell me about." Hermione questioned suggestively raising her eyebrows when Ron talked about the beautiful people he saw in Italy.

"Not someone I met there but there is someone I want to tell you about."

"Oh my god Ron. What? Who? When?" Hermione only felt elated knowing that Ron had found someone.

"It's a little complicated but I will tell you soon enough." Ron replied evasively.

"What do you mean complicated?" Hermione frowned.

"It's something to do with her family. But don't worry you and Harry would be the first to know." Ron tried to placate her.

"We better be." Hermione returned.

They talked for a little more and then Ron looked at the clock hanging over Hermione's desk.

"Oh look it's almost lunch time. I need to get to Burrow. Mom wanted to have lunch. I better be going" Ron said.

"Say hi to Mrs. Weasley from me. Nice catching up with you Ron. Let's make a plan and gather Harry and Ginny for a games night at your flat."

"Sure we can do that." Ron replied standing up and moving towards the door. Hermione too stood up to escort him. She leaned forward and hugged him goodbye.

"Okay I will coordinate and meet at your flat sometime this week." Hermione said as she disentangled from the hug to see that her office door was open and the last person she wanted to see was standing there.

Draco Malfoy looked more annoyed than he usually did. His jaw was set and eyes looked hardened. Hermione couldn't curse her luck enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience readers :)


	5. Chapter 5

As Draco neared Hermione's office he could hear voices coming from inside. He opened the door to come face to face with Ron Weasley hugging Granger. He heard the last part of their conversation where Granger said that she would meet Ron at his apartment sometime this week.

Draco felt annoyance rise within him. No matter what he did, Granger seemed to be fixated upon Weasley. She had been in love with him since school and Draco couldn't believe that anyone that wanted to have Granger's affection would have to fight her ex for it.

Draco hadn't followed their breakup closely but he hadn't been able to ignore it with the daily prophet publishing front page stories of their saga for a month. What he did observe was that the pair remained close as they were before. He couldn't detect any awkwardness and the whole setup felt like they were waiting for each other. Well, from what Draco knew it was mostly Granger now.

"Hello, Malfoy." Ron ventured which forced Draco to break his staring match with Hermione to turn and look at him. Draco nodded in greeting.

"Weasley." and then turned his head again to look at Granger.When no one said anything further for a few moments Weasley stepped forward.

"Well, I need to head out. You guys can do whatever you do in here."

"We make policies Ron." Hermione immediately clarified.

Malfoy had a huge urge to roll his eyes. This woman will go to grave trying to keep their relationship secret.

Weasley left the room and Granger turned to face away from him as she went to the bookcase to look through some books.

“What do you want Malfoy?” she asked. Draco moved forwards to stand just behind her.

“Why didn’t you meet me on Saturday?”

Hearing his voice closer than she had anticipated, Granger turned around abruptly, her eyes facing the wide expanse of his chest. Draco placed his hand on the either side of her head, caging her against the book shelf.

Granger’s eyes widened comically and she deftly raised her wand to lock the door.

“Eager, Granger?” Draco mocked.

Hermione raised her head to look directly into his eyes.

“I didn’t meet you because I had other things to do.” She proclaimed ignoring his last statement.

“Did those things involved you reading a book or perhaps doing office work?” He raised his eyebrows to convey he didn’t buy her excuse.

“Malfoy, what’s your problem? I informed you well in advance, not three hours before we were supposed to meet.”

Malfoy crowded her space even more pushing her against the shelf. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest.

“So you denied me because you were angry at me leaving you high and dry.” Malfoy said while intensely looking into Hermione eyes. His hand was wandering now, down her arm to her waist. Using the hand he pulled her lower half towards his body so she could feel her effect on him. A gasp escaped Granger’s mouth.

“You really do think highly of yourself.” Granger managed to say while her eyes closed as his hand made its way in her knickers, bunching her skirt up. The bite of her words didn’t manage to hit as her voice turned into a whisper.

It always made Draco hard thinking how easily Granger turns into putty in his hands with a few touches. She was so responsive, he was sure he would never get enough. Right now all she wanted to give him was her body, he wanted much more than that, a realization he had recently.

His hand though was inside her knickers, slowly rubbing her clitoris. Granger’s eyes were closed as she felt the pleasure build.

“Always wet and ready Granger. I hope it’s only for me.”

Hearing this, her eyes snapped open and she suddenly looked a little angry.

“Stop talking Malfoy, you are killing the mood.” She replied in a flat tone.

Draco felt a little annoyed again at her vehemence even at the mention of exclusivity.

"I seem to remember you liking the dirty talk. It gets you all hot and bothered." He pulled down her knickers to get better access.

"Are you implying that you can find someone who will bend you over his lap and spank your backside." Draco grabbed her leg to wrap it around his waist so he could see her properly.

"Or someone who would let you tie them to the bed and blindfold them while you ride their face." He entered two fingers inside her, her arousal making the entry easy. This made Granger moan.

"Don't fool yourself. You know nobody will fuck you like I do." To emphasize the point Draco moved his fingers faster, pushing her near to her orgasm.

He knew she was close as her breaths were coming faster and she was clutching him tightly, her nails digging at his shoulder. He removed his fingers.

Hermione groaned. "Malfoy I was so close." she whined.

"Say that I am the best fuck of your life." Draco whispered.

"You are the best fuck of my life, Draco." she replied without hesitation. Her eyes made him feel as if she was telling the truth.

"Good girl." he growled and impaled her on his cock he had managed to get out at lightning speed. Granger screamed and immediately came after a few thrusts.

Draco kept fucking her through the orgasm never faltering in speed. The bookcase behind them was rattling under their combined weight. He was kissing her now, swallowing her sighs and whimpers. His hips were snapping at high speed throttling him towards his release.

Draco started rubbing her clit and as he came, so did she. Her walls tightened around his cock as he shot his load inside her. They both were breathing heavily from their respective orgasms and slid down the bookcase to sit on the floor. Granger was straddling him and he wondered why he hadn't managed to get her blouse off. She looked satiated and he enjoyed the moment without breaking the silence.

The silence though didn't stretch much as an owl started tapping at her office window. Granger opened her eyes and waved her wand to open the window. The owl instead of going towards her, swooped down to present a letter to him.

Granger raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. He removed the letter from the owl's leg and opened the envelope.

He read its content and stood up hastily. He could gather that Granger was bewildered by his behaviour but he didn't want to give her the time to ask questions.

"I need to go. There's something important I need to do." he said as be righted his appearance.

Granger stood up too and looked as if she was bursting with questions to ask him. He retreated from the room with a hasty goodbye thrown over his shoulder.

What he didn't realize was that in his eagerness to leave he left the envelope of the letter behind with a Greengrass family seal on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I will be able to wrap the story in two more chapters. Thanks for the continued support in form of comments and kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione couldn't believe the gall of this man. He came demanding why she would spend a weekend away from him, had sex with her and then run the moment a missive came from Astoria Greengrass. It was humiliating.

If Draco was serious about Greengrass then he should have ended it with her, in tune with their agreement. But from what Hermione has seen he was trying to string her along for as long as he could.

Hermione opened up a parchment to write a letter to Ginny. She was going on that blind date and she was doing it tonight.

***

Draco checked for any response from Hermione. He had strolled through his office, making sure he hadn't missed any floo calls.

He needed to talk to her about their relationship before the announcement. He had convinced all the parties to wait till tomorrow morning so he could gauge Granger's reaction before it but the stubborn woman was refusing to acknowledge the two letters he had sent her. He knew she would've left her office and there was no way he could have any type of conversation with her in her flat in presence of her flatmate.

"Mate are you even listening to what I am saying?" Draco peeled his eyes from the windows to look at his friend Blaise Zabini sitting in front of him.

"Not really." he replied and took a sip of whiskey from his glass.

"When will you stop being a prick." The Italian remarked while throwing both of his hands in the air.

Draco merely raised his eyebrows, silently replying 'never'. He then turned his head to look towards the window again in order to spot any owl making its way towards the manor.

Blaise languidly stood up from his seat and placed his glass on the table between them.

"Well, I need to get going. There's this date Ginny Weasley set me up for that I need to go on."

Draco didn't pay any attention to the swoosh his friend made while flooing out of his house.

***

Hermione stood in front of her closet deciding what she would wear to her date. Ginny Weasley had made herself scarce for the evening so that Hermione could 'make use of it'. Unopened letters from Draco Malfoy lay on her bed and she made a conscious effort not to look at them.

She got into a beautiful dark blue sheath dress she hadn't worn much but loved the way it fit her. She applied her makeup while simultaneously convincing her that she wasn't opening the letters because whatever Malfoy had to say could wait and not because she didn't want to be _dumped_ over a letter.

She couldn't gather what the anxiety was about? It wasn't really unexpected, they both knew it was temporary from the start but the thought of Malfoy dating Astoria Greengrass didn't set well with her.

Hermione was brought of her thoughts with the doorbell ringing. She hastily put in her earrings before opening the door to the dashing Blaise Zabini.

Blaise worked on the security detail of the Holyhead Harpies, the team Ginny played for, and she had had a few friendly interaction with him over the years.

There was no question about the attractiveness of the Italian, the man was drop dead gorgeous. He was dressed in a black colour suit that made him look very dapper.

Hermione's mind made the observation that how different Blaise looked from Draco. While Draco was pale as a vampire, Blaise had a mocha coloured skin. They both looked regal but do unalike.

"Hello Hermione. You look lovely." Blaise said as he brought up Hermione's hand to place a kiss on it.

"So do you Blaise. Please come in. I just need to find my purse."

Blaise entered her living room and perused the surrounding while Hermione gathered her belongings. They then flooed out of her apartment and Hermione found herself again in the interiors of Il Primo.

They sat down on the table and made small talk while ordering their meal. Once they were served with the main course, conversation picked up. Hermione found it easy to converse with Blaise. He was knowledgeable about a variety of things and made sure that the conversation never lulled.

"I have to say I was pretty surprised to see that even Hermione Granger needs her friend to set her up on a date. Aren't men lining outside your office for a chance to spend a meal with them?" Blaise remarked playfully.

"Well, I heard you wanted to ask me out but didn't have the nerve. I just took pity on you." Hermione replied playing along with the light mood.

Blaise put his hand over his heart.

"Ouch, that hurt Hermione." He said and then promptly laughed, making Hermione smile at his theatrics. He was asking her questions, cracking jokes but no matter how hard she tried she didn't feel the spark. Everything felt platonic.

They had an amiable dinner and exited the restaurant. They apparated a walking distance away from her flat. As they neared her house, Hermione knew that she didn't want to take him into her house.

It would have been so convenient if she had clicked with Blaise. He was such a gentleman but her traitorous mind wouldn't stop comparing him with Draco.

Hermione was so fucked, why had she gotten attached with that man. She couldn't have him, something she was made to realise over this tumultuous week, and she couldn't forget him.

As they stood beneath her building, Hermione turned around to look at Blaise.

"Blaise.. "she ventured.

"It's okay if you don't want to invite me over." Blaise cut before she could continue.

"And I won't mind if you don't want to go on a date again." He continued.

"I did have a great time." Hermione supplied.

"But." Blaise said to prompt her to continue.

"But I don't think I want to date you."

Hermione felt horrid. Was her reluctance so visible? Did he knew she was sometimes not a hundred percent present during the conversations tonight?

"Don't fret. Halfway down the evening I gathered we were not suited for any romantic relationship. I propose we try friendship." Blaise smiled.

A smile broke Hermione's face. It was great that she met Blaise.

"I accept this proposal." Hermione replied and gave a hug to Blaise. They said their byes and Hermione trudged through the stairs towards her flat on the third floor.

As she entered the hallway the first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy leaning against her door. On her arrival he looked up from staring from his shoes.

His jaw was set and he looked on the edge.

"Had fun on your date Granger?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Had fun on your date Granger?"

Hermione couldn't believe the man was here looking pissed that _she_ went on a date.

"Yes I did." she replied coolly.

"Can you elaborate why you are here staking out my apartment?" Hermione said as she moved towards the door.

"Now if you could move so that I can enter my flat."

Draco gripped her wrist, taking her by shock.

"Why didn't you respond to my letters? Did you even open them?"

"Malfoy come inside. I don't want you causing a scene in front of my neighbours." Hermione replied exasperatedly releasing her wrist from his grip. She did need to talk to him. A few days to prepare herself would have been ideal but if he was here she could make him face a mirror to make him see his hypocrisy.

"Lead the way." Draco stepped aside so that she could open the door, both magically and the muggle way.

Draco looked to be on the edge of bursting, like he wanted to say a hundred things. Once inside she dropped her purse on the sofa and turned towards Draco.

"Honestly, Blaise wouldn't even suit you. You two are so different. Like Blaise can't stand to spend a night at the Leaky. He despises their wine collection. You love to go to Leaky though. Also he doesn't even know what movies are." Draco started speaking unprompted.

Hermione realised he was rambling. Why was he so threatened by Blaise? It wasn't as if he cared, he was definitely dating Astoria now.

"Let me find it my way, if Blaise is right for me or not." Hermione cut short his rant with a clipped voice.

"So are you telling me you are magically over Ron when just today you were making plans to spend more time with him in your office?" Draco was growing visible agitated.

Hermione's mind went into overdrive.

"What even are you on about? I am over Ron and have been for months."

Draco scoffed.

"Oh that's what you think Granger. But deep inside you are waiting for him still."

Hermione was feeling angrier with each passing minute.

"How dare you proclaim to know whether I am moving on from my relationship with Ron or not you dumbwit." Hermione started pacing around the room.

"Pardon me but explain why you both are always over each other everywhere. From an outside view it is quite visible that you both are still quite close. It gives the vibe as if you are just having fun outside so that at last you can come back to your home." Draco said while following Hermione around right on her heels.

"But I have to deliver a bad news to you. Ron wouldn't be waiting for you anymore." He shouted so near her voice that Hermione whirred around and looked straight into his eyes.

"Malfoy you are certainly off your rockers. I don't know how the hell you can't understand that Ron and I are friends."

He didn't seem to back down though.

"So you are saying you keeping our relation secret, getting fucking terrified when I even suggested something practical than shagging each other was not because you were subconsciously waiting for Weasley. Because I can't find any other reason for you to not even look for something serious when there were men looking to go out on dates with you."

Hermione had a lot to unpack with what he was saying. She was terrified of not thinking about any future with him because she knew he wasn't serious. And she was correct, he was or looking to be with Astoria.

"Whatever you are saying was done to protect myself from getting hurt. Why does this all even matter to you? Shouldn't you run along to go back to your girlfriend Astoria?" Hermione replied her cheeks flushed having taken enough shit from Malfoy. He was conjecturing scenarios while forgetting his own little relationship.

Draco's eyes widened.

"My girlfriend?" He genuinely looked shocked and Hermione had to acknowledge in her mind his acting prowess.

"So you are going to act dumbfounded? I saw you on your little date with her last Friday." she put forward the fact that he couldn't dispute.

A lick of realization entered Draco's face.

"We did have dinner but it was only because Astoria is betrothed to me." he very casually proclaimed.

"You were betrothed? How long have you been betrothed to fucking Greengrass, Malfoy. I feel like an idiot." Hermione shouted. She couldn't handle this anymore. She exited the room to enter her kitchen and started filling a glass of wine.

Draco followed her inside the kitchen crowding her in the small space.

"Granger, believe me but I feel worse than you do. I went to great lengths to give myself a chance with you but it seems like you don't want it with me." Draco whispered softly as he cupped her face and wiped a tear that has escaped her eyes.

"Draco stop talking in riddles." she sounded as drained as she felt.

"I was betrothed to Astoria since childhood. I had no plans to ever marry her after the war. I was always going to dissolve the betrothal it was only the matter of when. Last week Astoria contacted me to talk about the agreement. We met at the restaurant to discuss where she told me she had found a beau and would like to nullify the agreement."

Hermione felt a lot less wretched but remained silent until Malfoy finished his piece. She didn't want to get her hopes high just yet.

"When she told me her boyfriend was Ron Weasley, who played for the quidditch team she manages, I was even more elated because it would mean that the imaginary hurdle between you and me could be removed. I sent you the letters so that we could meet and I could tell you Ron was out of the picture and convince you to go on a proper date with me. The final proceedings will happen tomorrow and Astoria will no longer be betrothed to me."

Draco removed his hands and placed them at his side. His voice cracked a little when he spoke next.

"But from what I now gather, Ron was never a problem it was always me. Good luck with Blaise." With that Draco turned around to exit the kitchen.

Hermione processed all that he disclosed. By that she entered the living room he was near the door. She moved forward and blocked him by wedging herself between him and the door.

"I am not going to date Blaise. We decided to try to be friends." she blurted.

Draco's face remained impassive. Hermione had heard him lay out all his cards on the table. Now it was her turn.

"Malfoy I didn't pick up your hints suggesting to date seriously and even when I did, I thought you were joking. I thought you were in it just for the fun, I was protecting myself, holding back because I didn't want to get attached." They were now standing very close. With every word Hermione said, Draco was moving a little closer. They were so close that she had to look up in Draco's eyes.

"But even after being careful, I did get attached. I felt hurt when I saw you with Astoria in Il Primo and today when you bolted after getting a letter from her."

"There were some last minutes details to iron out." Draco promptly corrected. He was now smiling a little; they both were now on the same page. She put her hands around his neck fighting a smile herself.

"Yes, I gather that now." she replied.

Draco leaned forward to remove the little space between their lips. The kiss was sweet and felt loaded with promises. Between kisses Hermione managed to ask.

"What about that date you were speaking of earlier?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the story. Do tell me your thoughts about it!


End file.
